A Pirates Life For Me
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: It has been 2 years since Will has seen Jack, and Will is not in a great state. Will JAck be able to help him?
1. Chapter 1

KITG: okay, this is my first Pirate fic. So bare with me please.

Disclaimer: I don't own jack (though I wish I did) or any of the POC gang. So don't make me walk the plank…. I mean sue me.

The Code of friendship.

The darkness of night kept its shroud over the sea, the moonless night aiding the ships passage. The black ship with its black sails billowing in the light sea breeze as she watched her Captain departing on the longboat to shore. The lights of Port Royal were dim in the distance as the town slumbered, unaware that a pirate was returning. The Black Pearl was lost to the darkness as all aboard her doused the lamps. She was undetectable, the calm sea making nair a ripple against her black hull, her sails looking akin to the dark clouds that sailed across the sky.

Captain Jack Sparrow was returning to this port not for his health, for he was wanted here for piracy. Port Royal was a British navel port, so Jack might as well call the undertaker if he was coming here for his health. No, he had come to catch up on an old friend….and steal a key that was to open the chest of Qezacotl the was supposed to contain treasure beyond your wildest dream….but that was neither here nor there. Quick pop into the pawnbrokers who had the key…which he didn't even know was a key… borrow it, then go and see one William Turner.

The long boat reached the dock, Jack bounded off with his usual flair, the pirate always light on his feet, but also giving the false impression that he was always drunk.

"Al' right lads. You sit 'ere with the boat while I go and get the key. Savvy?" Jack waved his hand around, pointing where he was going in a vague direction when he said key then pointing to the boat when he told them to stay. As if he was talking to a young child not a grown man, though being a grown man did not mean you had brains.

"You goin' to get the gold Cap'ain?" one of the men asked, he had the fingers on one hand missing, which made rowing a bit of a challenge. But you took what you could get, after all Jack went through crew quicker than rum….well almost quicker than rum.

"No, I'm going to get the key that opens the chest that holds the gold, after seeing a blacksmith." Jack explained. His braids blowing in the slight breeze that picked up over the sea. His body swaying as he explained each point of his plan.

"But why a blacksmith? Why do we 'ave to bother with the key or the blacksmith? Why not get a Locksmith? Then we could go straight to the chest that holds the gold"

"But if we take a locksmith to the chest without the key, the chest would be stupid. Because a lock without a key is just a lock, so the locksmith wouldn't be able to open it. So we need the key to have a locksmith to open the lock to the chest with the gold in. Savvy?" Jack turned and swaggered up the dock, not seeing the cross-eyed look of his men. While they tried to count the point off on their fingers, one failing miserably when he realised he only had four fingers. His other hand having none.

Jack walked through the town like he owned it, heading to the pawnbrokers. The lamps inside the store were off as to be expected, outside, the three brass balls on a chain swung in the wind. The universal sign of the pawnbrokers throughout the known world. He went up to the door, getting ready to pick the lock. He placed the well looked after lock pick into the lock, turned it and heard a "ping". He smiled as he leaned against the door….but it didn't open. He looked down to see the lock pick was broken

"Bugger" he murmured to the wind. He grabbed the handle of the door, trying to shake it open. But only succeeded in making a racket that had him ducking down the ally beside the store so he wouldn't be caught. He sighed, leaning against the wall…that wasn't a wall but the back door to the pawnbrokers. The next thing he knew he was falling backwards, rolling and drawing out his sword ready for an attack. Well the hilt of his sword anyway. The blade had stubbornly decided to stay in the scabbard.

"Bugger!"

8888888

The clang of metal against metal rang out through the night like every night before. The heat from the furnace heating the air even before the closed door, creating a wall of warmth that the weary travelers could warm themselves by. The hammering continued as the blacksmith practiced his wares, his only reason for living these days. Around him were countless swords all crafted by his hand. But away from the rest, kept safe in a wooden box was his best sword. The box lid had a symbol upon it. A sunrise over the sea, with a bird flying before it. Under this, in perfect calligraphy was the initials JS.

The Sword inside was a work of art greater than he had made for Commodore Norrinton, again on the blade, just under the hilt was the initials JS. Perfectly balanced. But it was the hilt he was most proud of. Gold thread over the handle, the hilt the head and body of a bird, the wings folding back in gold as the hand guard. Nestled safe in the bird's claws was a black pearl.

It had been made by one William Turner, son of the pirate Bootstrap bill. And loyal friend of Captain Jack Sparrow. Will stopped what he was doing for a moment, looking out over the dark sea. Oh how he wished to leave this place, but he had lost the will to do so. He laughed; Jack would hardly recognize the man he had become. He looked sickly now. His time in prison had made sure of that, courtesy of Commodore Norrinton.

The feel of cold steel at his throat brought the present back to him, he sighed not moving from where he stood.

"Take what you want and go"

"What if a want yer life?" came a voice achingly familiar, that was broken by the clatter of steel hitting cobbled floor as his blade separated from the hilt. "Bugger"

Jack threw the now useless hilt over his shoulder, making it land with a clatter somewhere in the back of the workshop. Then he turned to his friend with his usual swagger and smile….only for it to fall when he truly saw him.

"What's the matter Will? You look bloody awful!"

"Good to see you too Jack" Will smiled, same old Jack. He hadn't seen the pirate for about 2 years now. He sat down on the bed.

"Honestly Will Lad, you look like you been starved to death" Jack crouched before Will, making him lock eyes with the pirate. He could see Will sunken eyes and gaunt face.

"Near enough" Will replied, looking into the glowing coals of the forge

"Come on, tell dear ole Jack" Will looked undecided a moment, before he decided that he had nothing to loose.

"Norrinton locked me up, went off with my wife and child. Left me to rot" Will sighed. Jack stood there, eyes wide like he had just seen the Black Pearl spontaneously combust right before him with all his rum on board.

"What did Elizabeth say about that?"

"I think it was her idea Jack, not many luxuries as the wife of a Blacksmith" Will laughed.

"But she left with ye lad? That whore!" Jack kicked a bucket nearby. It flew back, the water sloshing out over the floor. Will spared a surprise look at Jack, he actually sounded mad. He looked it too, Will had never seen Jack actually mad, annoyed yes, which he would disguise with his fake drunk persona. But mad like he looked now, like if he saw Elizabeth and Norrinton he would kill them.

"Yeah, they have gone back to England, while I was locked up for aiding the escape of a pirate, stealing a ship of the navy, assaulting a Commodore"

"You hit him? Good on ya lad" Jack clapped him on the back "Yer coming with me will my boy" Jack mad a move to the door, but then noticing the Will hadn't moved. "Come on Will, come on boy" he called, patting his leg like calling a dog.

"I can't Jack" Will laughed at his friend. "This place is watched, I work for his majesties armory. I make all the swords for the garrison. As many as I can as quick as I can so I can eat. If they decide to feed me" Will walked slowly to the window, pointing out. Jack looked seeing the guards patrolling the parameter.

"They did you over good, that they did" Jack looked back to will as the young man eased himself into his chair.

"It is good to see you Jack, but you had better go. Don't want the next time I see you to be you swinging from the hangman's noose. But I have a gift for you. Look in the box atop the beam" Jack looked up to where he had fought with will so long ago, to see a long wooden box sat on one of the beams. He climbed up, grabbed the box then jumped back down. He placed the box on the floor, looking into wills eyes when he saw the carved symbol on the box. His tattoo. Will nodded, so Jack opened the box.

Will smiled as he saw Jack's eyes go as big as plates. He slowly lifted the sword out the box, the black scabbard glinting in the firelight. He took in all the detail, and anyone could see it was made for non other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Will lad.." Jack seemed gob smacked.

"One of the last ones I made before all this happened. The rest of these are low grade, break after a few battles." Will seemed disgusted with the swords he made now, quality lost for quantity. Will's headshot up as Jack became all movement. Putting the sword back in the box and closing it before putting his arm round will.

"Come on Will," he guided him to the door.

"But Jack"

"I am not leaving you ere lad" there was such finality to the voice that Will knew he couldn't argue.

Jack eased open the door to the blacksmiths while Will gathered a few things; he grabbed some clothes, some sentimental items. And his own sword, with the initials of WT on its blade the only distinguishing mark. The two comrades steeled into the night, Jack thinking it were too easy. Jack shouted, the two of them ran to the dock, the men in the boat still trying to figure out what their Captain had said to them before.

"Captain! Did you get the locksmith?" Jack sat in the boat blinking at his men

"Wha?"

"Well you said you needed the key so the locksmith could open the chest"

"Jaaack" Will warned, seeing the guards coming closer.

"We have the key so we don't need the lock smith, So ROW!" Jack exclaimed.

"So we need the key to open the chest?"

"YES!"

"Oh….back to the pearl then?"

"If it's not too much trouble" Jack replied pleasantly, while looking for something hard to hit the crewman with.

"No trouble at all Captain.." They began to row from the dock back to the pearl, the gentle swirl sound as the oars parted the water to give the longboat thrust to move in the sea. In the Distance the Black Pearl lit a solitary lamp to call her Captain home. The bells in the town were being rung, but none would be able to catch the Pearl once she opened her sails to the wind. She was the fastest ship on the sea, a breed apart from those made today.

The Long boat was pulled aboard with the large block and tackles, the men running the rope to pull the boat up with all speed. Mr Gibbs was directing the men to open the sails and to head out to open sea. Those who knew Will looked on shocked at his appearance, no longer the strong locksmith. But a thin weakened man, skin and bone.

"What you staring at you rats? Get on with it" Jack shouted at the men, they jumped to life, running into each other as they went about their business. Jack guided Will to the Captains cabin, setting the poor man on the bed before reaching for the rum. Will looked exhausted as he breathed heavily.

"Easy there lad, welcome home," Jack said to him gently, as will slipped off to sleep.

TBC……

KITG: well there is the first chapter for you. This is Dedicated to my Hikari, You know who you are.


	2. Chapter 2

KITG: thanks for your reviews. Glad you are enjoying this so far. So here is the next chapter.

Pirate tempus

"_Easy there lad, welcome home," Jack said to him gently, as will slipped off to sleep._

_888888888 TWO YEARS LATER 88888888888  
_

The smoke was thick and the music was loud as rum ran like water. In one corner hidden by the shadows was Captain Jack Sparrow. He was at ease like a king of his castle. Empty bottles of rum as numerous as the full ones before him. He had changed very little over the years, still had his hair in dreads. Still the same attitude, and demeanor. At his side was his famous sword; the only thing upon him that looked pristine and clean. It was said he had killed many with its sharp blade, that the quality of the blade will never be seen again.

Behind the form of Jack was his first mate. His light hair braded like that of his captains various trinkets woven in with the hair. His body was strong from years at sea, eyes bright as he watched all in the Tavern. By his side also was a sword of quality, it was said the same man that had made Jacks made it. But you would never see its likes again. It was said the Blacksmith William Turner had made the swords. But he had died at the hands of the navy and a broken heart.

The first mate of the Black Pearl was now very well known, as a fast sword and would defend his captain to the hilt. No one got on the bad side of Cutter. Men watched as Jack passed the bottle to his first mate, Cutter took a large swig. Eyes never leaving the room. Then the eyes narrowed to the other end of the Tavern.

"Jack…."

"What?' Jack slurred, weaving as he tried to look up at Cutter.

"I think it might be best to leave…."

"Nah mate…the rums not gone ye…" but Jack was interrupted by a loud call.

"Jack Sparrow!" a busty female shouted, behind her was more busty females..

"That's Captain Jack Sparoo ooooh Giselle." Jacks eyes became wide as he saw the others with her "Betsy, Rose, Roxanne, Kate, Liza…um and..um" Jack clicked his fingers trying to remember the last girl. When cutter leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Edna!….so what can I do for you lovely..busty ladies?"

"You owe us money Jack! Now pay up!"

"Ah well you see, we had to fix the Pearl, and that lady always comes first." Jack replied with a happy grin.

"Jack Sparrow!" Jazell growled, Jack backed up with his hands before him in a surrender gesture.

"Will, lad….help ya old Captain out" he pleaded to Cutter.

"Sorry Jack…but you're on ya own" Cutter smiled at him. Jack looked gobsmacked a moment, before he ran from the room as quick as his drunken legs would carry him. All the girls following behind.

"Will the Cap'n be alright Will?" asked a sea worn man to the first mates side. This was Mr. Gibbs, Bosun to the Black Pearl.

"Oh he'll be fine Gibbs, he is after all Jack Sparrow" At that moment Jack ran past.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow.." it was quiet then loud then quiet again as he ran past down the street the girls still following. Cutter laughed as he sat on a chair outside the tavern, bottle of rum in his hand watching Jack being pursued by busty women.

He could see the various ships moored at the docks, some he knew, others he didn't. To one side sat the Pearl, sails furled and dark on the deck he could see some of the crew. Old one-eye was playing his accordion…even here he could hear the words _Drink up me hearties yo ho!_ And he smiled.

Something caught his eye on the horizon, the unmistakable red/white and blue of the British flag. But there was only one ship, a little brash if they thought they were going to storm the place. He took out Jacks spyglass, wondering when his Cap'n would actually notice it was gone. As he watched they pulled down the flag, obviously wanting to disguise whom they were. The Long boat was lowered and was heading towards shore. He was about to give the shout 'Navy' when he saw something that made him drop the spyglass.

Jack was running down the street when he was grabbed roughly by the scruff of the neck. This was it, death by bosom….not the worst way to go but still. Then Will's voice was gruff and laced with strain; normally Will would never talk to a woman as he was now.

"All right ladies, clear off!" they all stopped in shock at the venom in his Voice.

"But.."

"I said go!" he pulled out his blade and they ran off.

"Thanks Will lad, but you didn't need ta…gak!" Jack was strangled again as will pulled him to face a ship just on the horizon. He thrust the spy glass into Jacks hand "hey…that's mine you scurvy dog"

"Shut up Jack and tell me what ya see!"

"I see a ship Will"

"No, what's on the ship!" Will hit him round the back of the head.

"Okay, okay Will….I see, ropes…cannons….Ow!" Jack exclaimed as Will pulled on a braid "um…navy uniforms….Elizabeth….Norringto….ooh bugger!"

Jack looked at Will, he was barely containing himself his grip tight on the hilt of his blade. Jack felt his rage boil inside him, how dare Elizabeth and Norrington turn up here! After what she had done to will. By Jacks Reckoning Will's son would be around five or six. Will had missed his son growing from a child to a toddler and Jack hated Elizabeth for that.

"Easy Will lad" Jack put his hand on Will's shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. "You don't want to rush into this me lad."

"She took my son!" Will yelled in Jack's face, but Jack moved in an instant. Will found himself on the floor, with his arms pinned behind his back.

"Now we are going to find out, one what that navy ship is doing here. Two what Elizabeth and Norrington are doing here. And there, where the hell the whore has taken your son. And in that order Will, Savvy?" Jack growled in Will's ear.

"Aye, aye Cap'n" Will grated out before throwing Jack off and storming down to the docks. He was furious, he knew now having seen her after all this time, that he could never forgive her.

Jack watched Will storm off; kicking a barrel as he went, it flew off the pier. He had to find Will's son for him; he owed him that much and more besides. You can never say Captain Jack sparrow never paid his due's

"JACK SPARROW!"

"Bugger…." Jack ran as the busty women gave chase.

88888888

Norrington looked at the 6 year old boy that was trying to feed his 3-year-old son. The 6 year-old wretch was trying his nerves; he still hadn't finished cleaning the cabin or brought him his flagon of wine. So Norrinton backhanded the child across the face. He fell to the floor, cradling the injured cheek.

"Be quick boy! Or it'll be your hide again" Norrington snapped at the young one

"I'm sorry sir" the boy grovelled.

"You're just like your scum pirate father" Norrington snarled as he got up from the table.

"Don't talk about him like that!" the young one shouted before he got backhanded yet again. He coward before the commodore.

"Do not talk back to me child. Get out!" The young one fled from the cabin, over the deck and to the figurehead. The angel, her wings stretching back to the ship as her gaze looked over the sea before them. He hid in her wings, the only safe place for him.

He wished he could be with his father, he had heard such tales from some of the crew. Of his father saving Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, then his mother leaving his father for the Commodore. Trouble was, he looked too much like his father at the same age. When his mother had met Will for the first time. Seems she thought he had come back to torment her in the form of his son.

Things had gone down hill from there, she had begun to shun him, Norrington began to hit him. The final straw came when they had their son George. Then his life as a slave began. No more known as Bill Turner, named after his grandfather Bootstrap Bill, but became known as boy, wretch and a few others.

"You alright lad?" Bill looked up to see the face of old Silver. He was the cook on board and the only one who would talk to him. Silver may be old, but he could still move, sure as a cat. He jumped down beside the young one, handing him some food. He ate it greedily.

"I wish me da were still alive." he said sadly, looking at the port.

"Aye lad, I know. But you're gonna have to chart your own course."

"But where silver? I have no where to go." Bill replied sadly.

"Well, there are many courses across the sea lad. Many stars to follow, you could stay here, live what little life this is or you could go to look for the pearl" Silver said with a smile.

"Silver!" the bosun called.

"Sir?"

"The Commodore wants you to go into Tortuga for the supplies. You looking more credible as it were." The bosun said with a sneer.

"Aye, aye sir." Silver replied grudgingly.

"Silver, let me come please!" Bill begged the old sailor.

"Nay lad, not now. They be watching ye. But I will help thee lad, mark my words" Silver ruffled the boy's hair then jumped back on deck. He walked over to the longboat and headed to Tortuga, seeing the lad on the back of an angel watching him leave.

88888888

Silver managed to give his watchdogs the slip as they got supplies to fix the navy ship. He had seen the Black Pearl was docked; he had to tell Captain Jack, Silver was sure the pirate would help the son of Will Turner, and get revenge on Norrington.

He looked up to the black ship of legend, the ghost ship returned from the abyss. He had the pleasure of knowing Mr. Gibbs. Silver had run into Gibbs shortly after learning that Bootstrap's son had died. Said Jack was beside himself. In a rage, he had witnessed Jacks drunken temper first hand, he had shouted, ranted. Saying he should have been there sooner, that he would have been alright if he had. Silver had guessed he was talking about Will.

So he now found himself beside the imposing black hull, looking up onto the deck.

"Ahoy there!" he shouted up to the deck.

"Ahoy down there, what's ya business?" one of the crew of the Black Pearl called down.

"I wish to invoke the right of Parlay, to speak with Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Come aboard"

Silver walked up the gangplank to the deck, a lantern held to his face.

"Old Straight Silver…" Silver smiled at his old pirate name, he had gotten it from the straight silver blades he carried. His last name was Silver anyway, so they called him Straight silver from the old army saying when the British attached their blades to the end of their guns. The commanders would shout out 'Straight Silver'

"Mr. Gibbs…"

"What ye want with Jack?"

"I need to tell him something important" was all Silver would say, Gibbs nodded and led him to the Captain's cabin. He opened the door, black wood like the rest of the ship.

"Cap'n old Silver wants a word with ya" Jack laid back in his chair, looking at the old pirate.

"I have some information for ye Jack. On the child of Will Turner….."

TBC……

KITG: Sorry for the wait guys, the weather in rainy, foggy England…..has not been rainy or foggy. IT'S BEEN BLOODY HOT! I don't do well in heat, give me snow any day. So hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Return that which was stolen 

Jack sat up straight, looking at Straight Silver. The old pirate was trustworthy, that much Jack knew. Jack had heard tales of the skill Straight Silver had with blades. He had been the First mate to the great pirate Nathaniel Flint. Flint had been caught eventually; his ship the Dragons curse had been sunk beneath the waves.

"Do ye now Silver?"

"Aye Jack, the lad is out in the bay." He indicated the navy ship at the entrance to the bay.

"The lad is on board the navy ship?" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Aye, poor pup. Treated like a slave he is. The Commodore has no love for the lad. For as you know Jack Norrington blames Will Turner for stealing his wife. The mother is no help, shuns the lad for he looks just like Will when he was young. Or so I am told." Silver got up on old legs and walked round the cabin, looking at the various trinkets Jack had collected over the years.

"We have to get the lad Jack! We owe it ta Will" Through all this Jack had stayed quiet, just looking out of the window at the back of his cabin.

"That we do Mr Gibbs. If we storm over there, Norrington will more than likely slit the lads throat." Jack mused.

"I think I can help ye there Jack, would you take the lad on if I brought him over?" Silver asked, eyes locking with Jacks.

"What ye have in mind ole Silver?"

"You take the pearl to the bay and I'll bring the lad over in the cover of the night"

"Your sticking your neck out for the lad Silver. You gone soft?" Jacked asked with a smile, which slipped when he felt cold silver at his throat.

"I ain't so old as not to cut you a new mouth Jack" Silver snarled, but then smiled. "But perhaps you're right. I just feel sorry for the lad."

"Mr Gibbs, make ready to move the Pearl. Silver, we'll wait for you by the Devils eye rock" Devils eye Rock was a large rock on the edge of the bay, carved upon it was a great eye.

"Aye, aye Captain" Silver replied, he walked out of the cabin and back to the Dock. E would have to get back quick. Even as he walked back to the long boat of the HMS Legacy, the Black Pearl began to leave the dock.

"Silver, where ya been?" one of the navy personnel called, he was one of the sergeants. Right now he had discarded his red uniform for common cloths so he could slip in Tortuga unnoticed.

"Needed to check a few things. Don't worry your pretty naval head about it" Silver replied sarcastically.

The boat returned to the Legacy, they began unloading the wood and tools needed to fix the large sailing ship. Silver went looking for the boy, not surprised to see he had not moved from his hiding place on the figurehead.

"Bill lad"

"Silver, did you find the Pearl?"

"That I did, you want to serve Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"More than anything Silver" the smile like the sun on the lads face.

"Then stay here till I come for ye" Silver jumped back on the deck.

88888888888

Will had been sat in the belly of the Pearl, drowning his anger in rum. When he felt the move of the ship, so used to the Pearl now he could know when she began to move. Not as good as Jack mind you but enough. He rushed out on the deck; they were heading out of Tortuga. But they couldn't they had to find out where Elizabeth had placed his son.

"Jack!" Will shouted, running up to the Captain as he guided the Black Pearl out to sea.

"Yes Will?" he answered as if this was the most normal thing to have his first mate shout his name….actually it was the most normal thing.

"Where you think your going?"

"Well you see that big body of water, it's called the sea savvy? And we, as pirates sail across the sea to loot and plunder"

"But what about Elizabeth and Norrington? What about my son?"

"Well you see, we need to go to sea. To find your son," Jack replied…with that gleam in his eye.

"But if we go to the sea, to find my son, leaving Elizabeth behind. How are we going to know where to look?"

"If we go to sea to find your son, leaving Elizabeth behind, making them none the wiser as to what we are looking for," Jack continued.

"Ay up, who wants to bet two shillings that Jack out talks Cutter?" scar asked.

"Oh I don't know….Cutter's been practicing" Gibbs replied. In a whisper as Jack and Will continued.

"Go on Gibbs"

"I'm in said another crewmember"

"So if we go to sea to find my son, leaving Elizabeth behind, making them none the wiser as to what we are looking for. How do we know what to look for while still keeping them none the wiser?" Will replied.

"We go to sea, leaving Elizabeth behind, making the none the wiser as to what we are looking for. So they set sail for home, leading us to your son."

"But if we go to sea, leaving Elizabeth behind making them none the wiser as to what we are looking for, so they leave for home leading us to my son. What about Norrington?"

"Captain!" one of the men shouted

"Well if we to sea. Leaving Elizabeth behind making them none the wiser as to what we are looking for. So they leave for home leading us to my son. The Norrington will go with them." Jack continued

"Captain!" the crewmen shout again at the sign of the long boat coming closer.

"What?" Jack and Will shouted at the same time.

"Long boat approaching off the port bow"

"Oh" Jack replied looking back to Will. "What were we talking about?"

"I don't remember…" Will replied. They walked to the bow to see who was approaching in the long boat. The crew gathered round Gibbs.

"Who won?"

"Jack did" one crewman replied.

"Na, Cutter did" another exclaimed.

"I'd say it was a draw," Gibbs smiled

The men went off grumbling back to see who was approaching in the long boat.

Will stood next to Jack, he could now see the long boat; one man was rowing while a young boy sat at the prow, fearful eyes on the black looming shape of the legendary Black Pearl.

"Ahoy there. Permission to come aboard Captain" Silver hollered.

"Permission granted Silver."

"Up ye go lad" Silver said to the young one. He seemed to hesitate a moment but a prod from Silver got him climbing up the rope ladder to the deck. Silver slowly pulled himself up, old bones creaking.

Will Stood there eyes wide in shock at the sight of a child that had his eyes. Silver came rested a hand on the young ones shoulder as he addressed Jack. Jack had his eyes on will a moment before meeting Silver's

"Captain Jack Sparrow, this is Bill Turner, Son to William Turner and named after Bootstrap bill"

"Well now, don't ye just look like ye father?" Jack crouched down in front of the young one.

"Silver told me you were friends with my father captain" the young one said with a strong a voice as he could muster.

"Aye. Still am lad. You see. Some say old Will Turner is still alive. Just no one calls him by Turner anymore" Jack smiled.

"Really? My Da is still alive?" the boy was all excitement.

"Oh yes lad." Jack turned to Will, who up to this point had drawn back into the cover the Black Pearl could offer. "Will Cutter…this is your son"

Bill looked up at the face of his father; he had heard so many tales about him. The great blacksmith that risked everything to save his mother. Of the Blacksmith that befriended a pirate and helped him escape. The Blacksmith that had been abandoned by the wife he had loved, who had stolen his child from him.

He ran to the form of his father, wrapping his arms round the mans neck as he kneeled down to the young ones height. He buried his face in the warm neck, hiding from the pain that had been his life for the past 6 years. He was with his father now.

Both turned to the sound of cannon fire…as the Legacy voiced its opinion on that…….

TBC……..


End file.
